GE AC4400CW
Bio The GE (General Electric) AC4400CW is a high-powered six-axle, AC-traction 4,400hp diesel locomotive built from 1995 to around 2004 (first introduced in 1994), and is also one of the very first high-powered, single-engined, AC-traction diesel locomotives produced by GE, as well as being one of the very first major types of commercially successful North American AC-traction diesel locomotives ever built (besides the EMD SD70MAC; its rival). Many still exist and are still currently in service with various railways and railroads throughout North America, as well as various places in Latin America and Australia. Only a handful have been retired to serve in lease service with CEFX (primarily from the CP). History The AC4400CW is essentially the AC-traction version of a C44-9W "Dash 9", which is a type of DC-traction diesel locomotve, yet it was one of the first GE diesel locomotives to have an advanced microprocessor control system (better than what was offered or featured with the Dash 8 and Dash 9) and wasn't even considered to be part of the Dash 9 line from GE. The AC4400CW was first built and demonstrated in 1994 and succeeded in dominating over the EMD SD70MAC a year later, to which the AC4400CW was built to compete with. EMD's SD70MAC was one of the very first major types of pure AC-traction North American diesel locomotives hence, the AC4400CW being GE's response to the EMD SD70MAC; thus, creating their own type of revolutionary AC-traction diesel locomotive and dominating over the competition. The type or model was originally built to serve the Chicago And Northwestern (CNW) and Union Pacific's (UP) coal drag service on their rather long and heavy coal trains across Wyoming in the Powder River Basin. Though originally intended and used for such, both railroads (even during the time of the merger between the UP and CNW in 1995) eventually used their fleets of "pigs" on other general revenue freight trains as with how CP, CSX, and other owners use their units as of today; making the AC4400CW more of a "pig" (or "mule") than a "horse" (as referred to by enthusiasts, considering that AC4400CW units were intended for slow "pig" or "mule" service as opposed to high-speed "horse" service). The AC4400CW was also one of the first diesel locomotives to be equipped with self-steering "steerable trucks" (which were first offered with the AC4400CW's DC-traction counter-part: the C44-9W, besides first being invented or introduced with EMD's SD70MAC; previously on the preceeding SD60MAC) and to be capable of providing "distributed power" to serve as a "distributed power unit" (DPU); which is a form or technique of having multiple locomotives placed on different parts of a train, operate on the same train, and to be controlled by the engineer of a leading locomotive simultaneously without the need of having multiple crews operate multiple locomotive sets at different speeds on different parts of a train. The type of locomotive also included "controlled tractive effort" (CTE), which helped provide better tractive effort or improved wheel adhesion for whenever a wheelslip were to occur; similar to what was originally included with the SD70MAC. Although DPU and CTE technology proved reliable on earlier AC4400CW units, the CTE technology had a tendency to fail. Thus, a new type of truck or bogey was developed later-on during production: the "AC" radial truck; providing even better tractive effort than before with GE's "hi-aid" truck. Yet, the truck style was only popular with such customers as Ferromex (FXE), CSX, and CP Rail (Canadian Pacific) who were some of the several customers to order both styles or versions of trucks for their AC4400CW fleets. Several American, Mexican and Canadian Class 1 railroads such as the Union Pacific (UP) Southern Pacific (SP), CSX, Canadian Pacific (CP), and the Chicago And Northwestern (CNW) were the original customers, while Ferromex (FXE) '''and numerous Mexican Class 2 railways or railroads in Mexico; as well as throughout the rest of the Latin American region, purchased the AC4400CW because of its reliability and revolutionary technology, especially with regards to its successful AC-traction performance, as well as being more than capable of hauling long and heavy trains up steep grades or slopes with ease. Later companies such as '''BNSF, Kansas City Southern (KCS) and their affilate TFM '''were the later customers. Many are still currently in revenue service, though several have been scrapped as a result of being involved in numerous wrecks. It's initial success further led to the development of the AC6000CW, an inspired the develpment for such models as the ES44AC; its initial replacement. Confusion The AC4400CW shouldn't be confused with its DC predecessor (C44-9W or the "Dash 9"). Numerous spotting differences or distinguishing characteristics are known to help identify the type apart from its counter-parts. *One notable difference is the style of trucks or bogies', which are usually placed on either or both sides of the locomotive, while another difference is that a' large radiator cabinet cover (used for housing the locomotive's AC-invertor components) is placed on one side of the locomotive. *Another notable difference, is the fact that some US Class 1 railroads (aside from Mexican, Canadian, and etc.); notably UP and CSX, often paint 'lightning bolts '''on the sides of the cab or along the body. Trivia/Facts *The actual name of the locomotive is often pronounced as "'AC forty-four thousand CW", "AC forty-four hundred CW" or simply "AC four-thousand four-hundred CW". *The CP originally intended to replace their aging ALCO Century Series diesels with fleets of new, high-tech, AC4400CW units from GE in 1995 as a result of MLW's closure; furthermore making replacement parts scarce. *Ironically, BN (Burlington Northern) tested several AC4400CW units from CSX in late-1995 to compare and contrast performances with their existing SD70MAC fleet. Such move was made from GE as an offer to attract BN as a customer, though it wasn't until towards the early-2000's (after numerous test runs with their three demonstrators) until successor BNSF purchased a fleet of 150 units. *GE originally intended on having the AC4400CW to have completely different appearance from the Dash 9, but decided not to as a result of design interference. *AC4400CW locomotives without the distinguished 'AC trucks' are often referred to as the AH4400CW, AC4400CCTE, or the''' C44CCTE, as well as the AC44ACCTE, AC45ACCTE (the '5' meaning the truck length) AC44CCTE or C44CCTE''' as well as the names also being the DC to AC conversion name between the Dash 9 and the actual AC4400CW model. *The AC4400CW, unusually isn't considered to be part of the GE "Dash 9" series of locomotives, mainly because of it having a variant of the GE 7FDL-16 series engine, convertible AC-traction motors, as well as more advanced microprocessor controls (to support AC-traction and advanced wheel adhesion features and capabilities; though could be converted at any rate or any time). Yet it is often referred to as the C44-9AC or C44AC '''because of its externally-similar appearance. *The SD70MAC was chosen over the AC4400CW by Burlington Northern, due to the SD70MAC being somewhat more affordable and had a better performance during its introduction (besides having more successful demonstrations with the BN as a result of the SD60MAC experiment). *The distinct 'lightning bolts' are more commonly painted on CSX's AC-powered or AC-traction EMD SD70 series units rather than AC4400CW units because of the noticeable truck variant (though, all AC-traction units have such distinction; minus a handful of AC6000CW units). The UP (at one time) used such distinct method, yet because of UP primarily using AC-traction diesel locomotives as of today, the lightning bolt outline style of their "Armor Yellow" scheme is simply just a mere variant nowadays (same with the CNW's lightning bolt scheme, which was also merely a denontation of the "new millennium". Yet the CNW became defunct 5 years short of the year 2000). *The Chicago and Northwestern (CNW), Southern Pacific (SP), and CSX were the first railroads to purchase the early version of the AC4400CW without the distinguished trucks, yet they had small "humps" in between the gaps which were originally used for roller bearings (similar to most earlier 1st generation Dash 9 units which rode on smaller wheels or axles). *CNW's fleet of AC4400CW units were the first to receive DPU and CTE technology, which wasn't even included with the UP or SP's orders. *The AC4400CW was also one of the last types of locomotives owned by the SP and CNW before the UP's purchase of both railroads in 1995 and 1996, besides also being one of the only types of diesel locomotives owned by either railroad to be AC-traction. *Most of Union Pacific's AC4400CW units within their fleet are actually former SP and CNW units acquired from respective mergers, to which their original fleet (before said mergers) was tiny compared to after the purchase of both the CNW and SP in 1995 and 1996. *The majority of AC4400CW's owned by the CNW sponsored the Operation Lifesaver campaign. *The Chicago and Northwestern (CNW), Southern Pacific (SP), and CSX were the first railroads to purchase the early version of the AC4400CW without the distinguished trucks, yet they had small "humps" in between the gaps which were originally used for roller bearings. *The majority of AC4400CW's owned by the CNW sponsored the Operation Lifesaver campaign. *As of 2012, all of UP's former CNW and SP AC4400CW units are also converted from their DC counter-part ('''Dash 9's; thus becoming AC45CCTE's) which is what the CNW and SP originally ordered before GE introduced the AC4400CW. *UP AC4400CW #9700 (originally a C44-9W) was the very first AC4400CW (or Dash 9) ordered by Union Pacific in 1994, and was actually one of the many converted from a Dash 9. The unit was also rewarded with a safety award, yet it; however, was placed in storage and was neglected for several years. *AVWR numbers 767 and 777 were two former CP AC4400CWs used for the fictional "Unstoppable" film back in 2009/2010 (as of late-2010, the units still wear the stripes applied to the plows on the unit's fronts). *Some of UP's former CNW and SP AC4400CWs were also painted in primer paint, as well as having unique, yet unusual patch-work. *The AC4400CW prototype had Dash 7-style trucks before hi-aid and AC hi-aid trucks were developed for the official production model. *A Brazilian or Latin American variant exists as well; the AC44CWi. *UP #6700 (formally 9997, the other two being 9998 and 9999) was the very first official of the three AC4400CW units purchased by the Union Pacific (excluding their Dash 9's). *Oddly, UP #6289 (a former SP AC4400CW) was patched with a flame-style decal as opposed to the usual patchwork. *SP #146 (before the UP purchase) had the SP's original "Daylight" logo applied on the side of it's radiator cabinet cover. *Several numerous GECX (General Electric Company Leasing) AC4400CW demonstrator units were actually painted in UP primer livery in 1997 before eventually becoming part of a preposed order from the railroad (one in particular; #7001, still retains primer livery as of early-2013. *CNW #8801 (now UP #6703) was the very first ever AC4400CW unit delivered to any North American Class 1 railroad (though, specifically for the CNW) and also received a special commemorative plaque regarding a deceased train operator from Bill, Wyoming (where most of the CNW's AC4400CW units originally operated and still do as of today) and has also received an unusual amount of patchwork in recent years. *Ironically, the very first CNW unit to be repainted and renumbered into the UP was actually involved in a serious wreck during a head-on collision on a blind curve on the UP's Donner Pass route in Northern California sometime turing 1997-1998; nearly completely destroying the locomotive. Thankfully, the unit was salvagable and has since been rebuilt back to its original shape. *CP #8644 was the first of several AC4400CW units to be retired. *CSX #1 "Spirit of West Virginia" originally didn't retain such banner, but eventually received it during an overhaul which resulted in the replacement of the original "hi-aid" trucks with the once-exclusive "AC trucks". Oddly-painted UP AC4400CW Units UP 6289.jpg|UP #6289's "flaming patch". UP 6289 2.JPG|Another view of the unusual patchwork on the rear hood of the unit. AC4400CW General Gallery UP 6726 (My Photo).JPG|UP #6726; one of the several patched CNW-painted AC4400CW units remaining on their roster. Sources http://www.qstation.org/5600/bnsf5600.html Category:GE Locomotives Category:AC-traction Diesel Locomotives Category:Six-axled Diesel Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:American locomotives Category:Unfinished Articles